arcana
by trustkind
Summary: actually this a crossover of lord of arcana and fairy tail so enjoy


The arcane are seven and whole once, In reclaiming the power of the arcane , You restored great order to the world.

My worthy heir. To you I entrust guardianship of the seven realm but there is a an other world you must go to a world of magic and peace but a hidden darkness will destroy it now go fourth my heir and let the balance of the new world rest on your hands

Someone's poking me in the shoulder

When I open my eyes I saw 2 kid one with pink hair and one with white

Hey are you alright said the girl

Yeah you were blasted here said the boy

I stand up to see myself in a bar

So your awake said a girl with a scarlet hair

Yeah erza saw you at the forest said a girl with white hair

I look at the girl known as erza

What do you want I said to erza

Come again erza said

I said what do you want I shouted at her

She bash me in the head with the hilt of her sword and she walk out of the bar

Oh no you got to her bad side….. who are you again said the boy with pink hair

I haven't told you my name but it's Ishimaru Naoki

Well my name is Natsu Dragneel said Natsu

And I am Lisanna Strauss said Lisanna

And that is my big sister mirajane lisanna pointed to a gothic white haired girl and that's my brother elfman she pointed to a boy with white

Oh and that stripper over there is Gray and he is talking to Cana said Natsu

Who are you calling stripper flame breath said gray

Shud it pervert

Grey was about to say something until erza was kick through the door by mirajane

Do they fight like this I ask

Yeah they do said natsu

Do you think we should stop them I ask natsu

No

30 minutes later

annoyed I use the eye of the seeker and lock on erza and mirajane

scarlet shock I said as dark reddish aura covered me and an agni knock both erza and mirajane

wow Ishimaru you knock both erza and mirajane said Natsu

huh how did I don't have the cards I thought

Night

Natsu said he I am going to meet the guild master I was shock to know that I turned 13

Everyone went home they told me to take care of

Huh erza woke up and looked at me then the bed back at me at the bed now at me

She screamed and tried to pierce me with her sword but I keep on dogging it

And told her to calm down

Eventually she calmed down and ask me what I did and why is she on a bed

I told her what happen and she muttered a word that she will beat the hell out of natsu and gray

I heard her stomach growl

I laugh erza are you hungry I ask her

She nodded with a blush

We went out to eat at a bakery

She ordered 10 cakes I ordered bread knowing that I have to pay a lot

After we finish eating the owner went here and gave the bill

20,000 jewels

hey erza how much is a gold here

it's a 100'000 jewel why erza ask

nothing I gave the owner the gold ore

and in return he gave erza 60 cakes

I thank the owner as we left erza said her good byes before she left

Did I just gave away 1 gold for cakes I thought

I went to the tree near the river and climb to the strong branch

I called bahumut and he told me how to use magic

I let out my breath and said to myself this going to be a long long year

The next day

I sigh well today's the day I am going to join fairy tail I open the door and guess what

Erza come out and hug me thank me for the cake no

A got kick in the face by mirajane

Ouch

Mirajane growled and walk away

A small man went to me and said are you ishimaru

Yes I am

Well welcome to fairy tail

Wait what that's it

Yeah that it said Makarov with a goofy smile

Ah ok

So were are we gonna put you guild mark and what color

Grey and on the shoulder I said

Now lets celebrate laxus come down and greet your new nakama Said makarov

No way and to hell with him said laxus

Hey are yeah scared of me

Everyone went quiet

Laxus went down hit me straight into the wall

Final howl to me everything went slow so I walk to laxus and gave him a an uppercut

Then he was about to punch me in the face but I vaulted to his back and gave him a round house then he shot lightning at me but he was surprise it didn't do anything

Lucky me for having a storm magic

Damn times up he then sent a barrage of punches to my stomach and knock me down

He step in my back and pulled my arms

Damn if this continues he will break my arm off looks like you need help said a voice in my mine

I will lend you my power if you give me blood said a dark voice

Fine lich

Darkness

Laxus froze in place I kick him the face and use the ring of nebulung to knock him out fast

Everyone look at me with terror

Don't worry guy I wont hurt you I did what I did cause he attacked me I said

Everyone sigh and we all celebrated

Yeah sorry guy but what the hell


End file.
